


Gardening and Sunflower Hearts

by ButterHamUp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Flower Shop, Akaashi falls in love with the reader first, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Comfort, Cute, Cute Ending, Enby reader, First Crush, First Kiss, First Love, First x reader, Flowers, Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Other, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Sunflowers, akaashi keiji - Freeform, akaashixreader, enby, non-binary, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterHamUp/pseuds/ButterHamUp
Summary: Y/N decides to go the flower shop to get flowers for their date, hookup? Who knows, but oh jeez when Akaashi saw you walk through that door, everything changed.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Reader, Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written an x reader but stick with me cause i don't think its gonna be thatttt bad. ._.' The beginning is always gonna be rough.  
> This story is gonna be mostly focused around Akaashi's P.O.V and how he feels about everything.

The bell on the top of the door rang, ringing throughout the shop. Akaashi was in the back sorting through some of his stocks and money when he heard it. Perking up and quickly walking out to the front and fixing his apron, "Sorry to keep..." Akaashi trailed off as he made eye contact with you. Going quiet and staring as his hands lingered on his apron. A warm and bubbly feeling rising in his chest, stuttering over his own words a bit.  
  
"Uh, hello?" You say, waving your hand in front of Akaashis face. He blinks and shakes his head, bowing just slightly.  
"S-Sorry, my bad." Akaashi stutters a bit, a small light blush appearing on his cheeks, embarrassed. You looked at him confused, not sure what his problem was or if he was just a bit crazy but you shrugged it off, glancing around.  
  
"Do you have any nice flowers that would be good for a date perhaps?" You ask, watching Akaashi as he nods and comes out from behind the counter, leading you to the small sunflowers in the small shop. He grabbed one and showed it to you. "Sunflowers are nice, well these ones are dwarf sunflowers so that usually means their symbolism is loyalty or adoration, so if you're going on a date with someone these are a nice choice. They can also bring joy to your partner." Akaashi says, rambling on a bit, Akaashis favourite flower is a sunflower so he can't help it.

"I'll take these then, I'm kinda in a hurry." You say, smiling a bit at Akaashi. He smiles softly back and grabs a good amount of the dwarf sunflowers. Going back to the counter as you followed he went behind it and quickly wrapped the flowers in a small bouquet, adding a small purple ribbon and attaching a note to it. Ringing you up as you pulled out your wallet. "That will be $2.10." 

You hand Akaashi the money and grab the bouquet, thanking him quietly as he gives you your receipt. You turn around and head out of the store as he waves you off. "Thank you come again!" Akaashi says, smiling but stopping as soon as the door closed. Sighing and leaning on the counter. A small and barely noticeable smile stuck on his face. Spacing off as he watches the door. To him, you were so pretty but he can't pinpoint the feeling he just had.

"So who was that?" Bokuto asks, coming up behind Akaashi and placing a hand on his shoulder. The other male jumped and quickly turned to face Bokuto.  
  
"You scared me Bokuto." Akaashi sighs, placing a hand on his chest to try and calm down. Bokuto chuckled nervously and rubbed his hand on his neck slightly. "Sorry but really, I've never seen you like that? Did they do something?" Akaashi rolled his eyes and wiped off his dirty shoulder with literaly dirt on it.  
  
"It was just a customer." Akaashi says, rolling his eyes and walking past Bokuto to go back to what he was doing before. 

Bokuto followed behind Akaashi with his hands behind his back. "Really? Cause it doesn't seem like it." Bokuto smirks, teasing Akaashi. The shorter male glared at Bokuto as he walked into the backroom.  
"They were just a customer Bokuto." Akaashio says, closing the door and locking it so bokuto doesn't bother him any further.

"Sure lover boy! I know tension when i see it!" Bokuto calls through the door. Akaashi just scoffed and got back to counting his money, though this time there was a blush across his face. He doesn't like this feeling.... but at the same time he wants you to come back.


	2. Arcade Date

Akaashi nervously fidgeted as he watched people walk outside in front of his shop, looking, waiting to see if _they_ would come by. It’s not like he wanted to see you, he just was wondering. Though as he was in the middle of his thoughts Akaashi felt a tap on his shoulder making him jump and quickly swing in surprise. Ready to smack someone if it was an intruder before realizing it was just Bokuto and letting out a sigh of relief, the tension in his shoulders and body releasing. “Oh, it’s just you.”

“Akaashi you ok? I was knocking on the door for like…” Bokuto paused, counting in his head.

“Three minutes almost!” Bokuto says, worried about Akaashi mostly. The said male sighed and shook his head, wiping the thought of you coming by from his head. Why would he even think about that in the first place, “Sorry, I was just, spacing off.” Akaashi apologizes. Watching Bokuto as he tilted his head to the side a bit. Quiet, Akaashi can tell he’s trying to read him, which he hopes he isn’t that obvious to read because of what he was just doing. Bokuto hummed and watched him carefully before peaking outside, over his shoulder.

“Were you waiting for them?” Bokuto asks, smirking a bit at Akaashi. The silent and normally calm male immediately had a blush rise upon his cheeks and spread over the bridge of his nose. His ears red as he panics slightly. 

“I- no! I would not, that’s creepy get that out of your head idiot.” Akaashi says, kind of scolding the owl-like male. He didn’t know he was that easy to read. God he really needs to keep his cool or Bokuto’s going to keep bothering him about this forever. He’ll never let it down. Bokuto on the other hand laughed at Akaashi’s reaction, he glared at him when he did and looked away, crossing his arms. 

“Please that’s so cool bro! My dear old beloved Akaash’ finding a crush.” Bokuto says dramatically and puts his hand on Akaashis shoulder. He smiled a bit as Akaashi glanced at him and rolled his hand off his shoulder. Trying his best to get rid of the blush from his face. He doesn’t feel like that about them.

“How did you even get in here in the first place? My door was locked.” Akaashi asks, confused, maybe he left it unlocked, he really does seem to have a habit of breaking in without warning him. Maybe he needs new locks cause he doesn’t want any strangers in here.

“Oh! You gave me the key, remember?!” Bokuto says, quickly pulling out a set of keys from his pocket and holding up the one that was the key to Akaashi’s place. Oh right, that happened. Jeez why did he decide to give him a set of keys to his home. What was the reason again? He doesn’t remember, oh well.

“Right, well that still doesn’t give you permission to just barge in.” 

“Wha!? I thought you were hurt or something like last time!” Bokuto says, giving Akaashi the hard reminder of what happened last time. “Yeah, I know, anyway why did you even come here?” Akaashi quickly changes the subject. Not wanting to bring that up again as it was a while ago and it means nothing to him at the moment.

“Wellll, I was wondering if we could go out today! Have some fun and go out instead of being cooped up in this apartment.” Bokuto says, happy and holding his hands behind his back. Rocking side to side a bit. Akaashi hums, thinking about it. What if he misses them though, what if they come back and he’s not here to open up the shop or let them in… “fine let me get dressed.”

“Yay, ok! I’ll be waiting down in the shop!” Bokuto says, turning on his heel and basically dashing out of the room. Akaashi watched as he did and sighed once he heard the front door slam shut. He needs to realize how strong he is, one of these days he’s going to break his door off its hinges or something and he really doesn’t want to pay to get that replaced. Akaashi shooed the thought to the back of his head for now, putting it away for later and going to go get dressed.

________

“Oo! You look so good Akaash’!” Bokuto compliments him, on the other hand Akaashi just rolled his eyes at the compliment and gave him a small hum in return. He understood him there’s no reason to say anything. But in all honesty, he was just wearing some casual clothing, the only difference is really that he put on his glasses instead of wearing contacts, they just go with his outfit. He never really felt the need to dress nice with Bokuto since well, they’ve known each other for so long that he doesn’t really overthink these things as much as he used to.

“What did you want to do today again?” Akaashi asks, watching the male reach over to an empty table in the shop and show Akaashi tickets to a game of laser tag. Oh... not again.

“I was thinking we could play laser tag! Because last time you beat me so I got to get my vengeance!”

“Do you mean that every time that we have ever played, I’ve beat you?” Akaashi says, smirking and snickering quietly as Bokuto quickly glares at Akaashi, brushing it off to keep his confidence though. “That won’t happen this time though! I know I’m gonna win!” Bokuto clenched his fist in the air and smirked.

“That’s what you said last time.” Akaashi mutters under his breath as he snatches a ticket from Bokuto and walks past him. He knows the route to the arcade by heart at this point. “I heard that jerk!” Bokuto exclaims, quickly turning and following him. Akaashi laughed softly as he exited the shop with the other male by his side. The bell rang above him as he opened the door and left. Locking the door with the shop keys he has.

“Uh hello? Is this place open?” Akaashi heard a familiar voice beside him when he walked out. Immediately pulling away from the door and turning to face the person, thinking it was them. His hopes getting up for a split second before realizing it was a complete stranger. He deflated and sighs softly, the girl looking a bit offended as he does. “No, the shop isn’t open, read the signs, now if you will excuse me, I have to go.” Akaashi says as he quickly turns and speed walks away, hearing a scoff behind him and a small mutter about manners though he wasn’t paying attention and fairly he didn’t care. A small pitter patter of feet followed him after a good second, assuming it was Bokuto.

“Wow Akaash’ that was a bit rude, wasn’t it?” Bokuto asks, keeping up with him a bit. He looked at Bokuto before thinking. Was he a bit harsh? He didn’t notice it if he was, oh jeez what if she was a regular and he just totally lost a customer. He really needs to watch his tone with people. “I didn’t mean to.” Was all he answered Bokuto with. The owl-like male was quiet, reading Akaashi’s face for a second. He didn’t say anything though, grabbing his hand which made Akaashi jump a bit in surprise as he glanced at Bokuto. Then, out of nowhere Bokuto ran, dragging the struggling male behind him. Making him panic out of fear as well.

“Ah! hey whoa slow down!” Akaashi exclaims, stumbling but not falling as he tried to keep up and not face plant. Bokuto does this often but Akaashi doesn’t complain about it after so he continues to do it and he isn’t so sure why. Bokuto is a bit hard to read. 

“You were walking too slow.” Bokuto says, laughing as he continued to drag the struggling male behind him. Akaashi was panicking and just really trying not to fall, holding the other males hand tightly in fear. At least this distracts him from overthinking right now.

________

Bokuto made a screeching stop as the made it to the arcade, leaving Akaashi there panting and bent over with his hands on his knees. He isn’t in shape these days for this kind of stuff. The loud blaring of the arcade could be heard outside but he could barely hear it as he tried to catch his breath. Struggling to, taking a mental note to tell Bokuto to stop doing that later.

“We made it! Are you excited!? Cause I am!” Bokuto exclaims, smiling at Akaashi. He glared at Bokuto for a second before standing up and clearing his throat. Sighing and only panting softly panting now. “Yeah, give me one second though.” Akaashi says, taking a moment to breathe and relax but hearing some people coming up behind him, he groans a bit but grabs Bokuto’s arm and pulls him to the side and steps aside himself making Bokuto confused but he assumes he’ll notice, glancing at the people going in.

Akaashi sucked in his breath and held it, feeling his heart skip a beat as he recognized them, though they didn’t even pay even a glance his way there is no way he could forget that look you had on your face. How stunning you were to him. Time seemed to slow down as he watched you talk and walk with your friend next to you, a smile spread across your face as you seemed so happy. He wanted to make you happy… ‘ don’t think like that stupid ‘ Akaashi thought to himself as his trance went away as soon as you were out of sight, a bit annoyed at himself.

“Akaaaashh’ hello? you paying attention?” Bokuto waved his hand in front of Akaashi’s face, making the man blink out of confusion and glancing at the taller male. “What do you need?”

“You’re alive! You seem to be spacing off a lot today you ok?” Bokuto asks with concern lacing his tone. Akaashi was quiet, he was ok just processing what just happened. His heart was still racing no matter how much he wanted it to stop.

… “Yeah why?” Akaashi could certainly not tell him that, the person from yesterday that came into his shop, just walked into that arcade. He would make a whole scene and tease Akaashi so hard for watching them like that. “Just wondering. Anyway, you ready?” Bokuto smiled at him.

“...Yeah,” Akaashi smiled back, now even more excited to be here. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was a bit rushed ;; I’m probably gonna edit it later but I hope it’s good for now!^^


End file.
